Unexpected Profit
by Schwerelos
Summary: He never thought it would profit himself that way. Tamaki/Kyouya


**Disclaimer**: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco.

**N/A**: idk, I thought about this when I woke up and decided to write it while I had it in mind.

* * *

**Unexpected profit**

**;  
**

One of the girls had suggested a kiss between the Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter, for a reason and apparently, the rest of them had very much liked the idea. Even Renge had offered to make a doujinshi about them if the pairing resulted appealing to her. What was even worse, _Tamaki_ had liked the idea of a forbidden affair between the characters and was very much open tp any ideas the princesses would like.

So in the end Kyouya decided that:

a) He had little choice.  
b) It would make more profit.  
c) It would be quick and painless—or so he had expected.

And that's how the Queen of Hearts ended up kissing a sort of bewildered Mad Hatter.

All the girls squealed at unison, of course, and Renge was already promising a whole collection.

It had certainly been the most profitable outcome.

;

What Kyouya hadn't counted with, was the reaction that kiss had caused in his blond friend. The president of the Host Club had been sort of distracted for the rest of the meeting. He hadn't failed in his rightful duty of charming the ladies (which came to him as the most natural thing ever); nevertheless, whenever one of his fellow hosts tried to tell him something, he acted a little bit spazzed out, as if in deep thought.

Kyouya decided not to give it too much of a thought; partly for the integrity of his sanity, mostly because he didn't really want to face the King again, at least for that day. The whole kiss affair had been entirely business, of course, but it certainly had been something he would have chosen not to do under any other circumstances. His friendship with Tamaki was something he deeply appreciated, even if he wasn't going to admit it out loud, and things like that were a threaten to the already unstable defensive wall Kyouya had put around him all his life. Tamaki had already gotten through most of it and if he ever got completely through—nothing good could come out of it. Or so Kyouya thought.

So when the vice-president decided to leave as soon as the Host Club reunion had ended, everyone was more than a bit surprised, given his habitude of staying until very late checking the numbers and the budget. Tamaki was the most surprised of all and when he got the chance to finally react (he was still a little spazzed out), Kyouya had already left the room, the building and was walking towards his limousine.

Tamaki was very thankful for being athletic as he ran to catch up his best friend.

;

The blond caught the limousine before it left the school grounds and Kyouya opened his door, startled and a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing, Tamaki?"

"I-I just. I. Y-You left so quickly and I-I," he panted.

"You what?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you."

Kyouya frowned, sighed and moved over.

"Get on, you dolt. Surely you left all your things at school?"

"I, um…"

"Of course you did," Kyouya took out his cell phone to call Tamaki's chauffeur and tell him to pick up his fretful master's things and take them to his mansion.

That was he wanted to do when he felt Tamaki leaning close to him and kissing him.

Kyouya froze.

A couple of seconds afterwards, Tamaki pulled away, smiling brightly.

"W-What was that?" Kyouya was still in something of a shock. He stared and stared at his friend, very much confused.

"I've been wanting to do that since you kissed me!"

"….wha…?"

"Well, not since then, perhaps, because I was a bit confused, you know, because I felt _something_ and I wasn't sure what it was, because we're friends and it wasn't anything out of the ordinary and then I thought and kept thinking and then I knew that I _wanted_ to kiss you again but then you had left and then---"

"Tamaki," Kyouya glared.

Tamaki smiled sheepishly. "I just, I couldn't stop thinking about it, you know, Kyouya? I had never thought something could feel _so_ right and—"

Kyouya couldn't help but smile a bit. "You are a complete dork."

"Yes, I know. But I'm a dork who would like to kiss you again. And again. And again. Do you think that's negotiable?"

Honestly. He never ceased to amaze him.

Kyouya smiled a bit smugly. "I think we could find an arrangement to that, yes."

Tamaki smiled as he leaned to kiss his best friend again.


End file.
